When I Get Older: OC's
by Uwa-ah Chan
Summary: Looking for OC's for my new fic. -Rated for words and...content...that may come in-
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. It's Alaska here. I am looking for some OC's for my new story 'When I Get Older'.

It is a family/hurt/comfort/friendship story about school! Va~

I am looking for:

America's States

Canada's Provinces

Countries

Taken: Alaska, Alabama, Antartica, Mississippi, The Dakota Twins (N. and S. Dakota)

Here is the template

_Personification (of):_

_Human Name:_

_Age:_

_Birthday:_

_Gender:_

_Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s):_

_Personality:_

_Bio:_

_Accent(?):_

_Appearance:_

_Likes:_

_Hates:_

_Friends:_

_Frienemies:_

_Enemies:_

_Relationships (?):_

_Other:_

So, just copy this, fill it out, and post it as a review for this story.

Most of them are not going to be related, because 50 children? Pfft.

Snow and Elk,

Alaska


	2. Notification 1: Illinois

_Illinois is now taken._

Personification (of): Illinois

Human Name: Ricky Jones

Age: Physically: 17 Actually: 193

Birthday: August 17, 1818

Gender: Male

Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Pat Quinn/ Not America/ No one

Personality: Normally mild-mannered, but prone to sarcasm, often holds grudges over small things, can be very sweet on ocasssion

Bio: He is just an artsy boy who loves schematics and constuction; His hobbies include: Painting, building design; earning useless degrees at LLCC; and bullying Wisconsin for being a state. He also likes Popcorn!(There's too much corn in Illinois) Oh, and he's openly bisexual.

Accent(?): Doesn't often pronounce "g" at the end of words. Like: Runnin', talkin', eatin' ; Has a very SLIGHT country twang, often saying things like : "I ain't doin' nothin' like that."

Appearance: He's rather tall, around 6'1" ; He's got messy and unkept brown hair(Due to the amount of Lithuianian immigrants living there) and emerald eyes(Due to the amount of Polish immigrants living there)

Likes: Polish food, pierogi, rainbows, tall buildings, Abe Lincoln, museums, most people who aren't his politicians, girls with long hair, face peircings, Hair dye, Candy, childish-looking boys, and flirting(With everyone)

Hates: People who don't understant what he says, people who don't keep up with politics, people who feel intitled, homophobes

Friends: Indiana, Iowa, Ohio, Kentucky, New York, Minnesota, Virginia

Frienemies: Michigan

Enemies: Wisconsin

Relationships (?): He has an open crush on Colorado, and secretly thinks Wisconsin is adorable

Other: Illinois is known for its High amount of Polish residents, and celebrates "Cashmire Polaski Day" religiously ; The mafia in Chicago and other large cities in Illinois are very renown, and he may speak of them occassionally. Also, Gay marrige is legal in Illinois, and that's probably why he likes boys and girls.


	3. Notification 2: Wisconsin

_Wisconsin is now taken._

Personification (of): Wisconsin

Human Name: Jennifer Alexa Jones

Age: 16

Birthday: April 20, 1836

Gender: Female

Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Scott Walker/ America/ No one

Personality: Shy and introverted; a bit of a crybaby; rarely sees the bad part of people; overly kind to everyone, especially children

Bio: She's a character that resembles Ukraine slightly, and loves people who are younger than her. She hates that she can't always express her feelings(Given her unrequited love of Illinois), but she tries her hardest to be a good person.

Accent(?): She sounds thoughroughly Canadian. Although she has no idea what Canada is.

Appearance: Tall, around 5'8. Her build is nice and curvy, although a bit pudgy, due to all the dairy she eats. She's got silvery-blonde hair that goes slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes are a cloudy-blue, and her skin is really pale.

Likes: Snowmen, cocoa, cheesecake, children, scarves, Nordic-accents, dark hair, whiskey, puppies, people who speak their mind.

Hates: Mean people, cats, snobbery, seagulls, people who feel entitled.

Friends: Michigan, Minnesota, Iowa

Frienemies: New York

Enemies: Colarado

Relationships (?): Since she first became a state, she's been infatuates with Illinois

Other: She's the dairy capitol of the US, and loves all kinds of dairy. She adores cows, and lives on a small farm with three of them.


	4. Notification 3: Kentucky

_Kentucky is now taken._

Personification (of): Kentucky

Human Name: Nicole Erin Jones, goes by Nikki

Age: Physical-17, Actual-220

Birthday: June 1, 1792

Gender: Female

Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Steve Beshear/America(mostly)/None

Personality: Sweet when she wants to be, sarcastic, & slightly bipolar. Can be  
>rude(if you get on her badside) &amp; has temperment issues. Out-going, a total<br>tomboy, & extremely competitive. Can zone out at times.

Bio: Would rather going running then anything else, except maybe play video  
>games with her brothers. Gets extremely competitive when it comes to sports or<br>gaming. Hates being treated like a girl & would rather be hanging out with  
>guys. Call her "Nicole" &amp; you've basically dug your own grave. Has some<br>people issues, especially **- or bisexuals. She doesn't hate them, but just  
>feels a bit awkward. Religious &amp; loyal. Is fluent in Japanese &amp; German.<p>

Accent(?): Doesn't say the "-g" on the end of "-ing" & can't stand to  
>be called a hick for it.<p>

Appearance: 5'7" with long dark brown hair that's usually up in a pony tail.  
>Grey eyes &amp; a small gap in her front teeth (the Cumberland Gap, lol).<br>Typically wears jeans & a hoodie along with track shoes. Cosplays as lots of  
>different anime characters &amp; sometimes wears kimonos. Thin &amp; often called anorexic for it, even though she eats like<br>America. Has simple curves but feels a bit insecure because of how all the  
>other Fem!States looks-this is one explaination of why she'd rather hangout<br>with guys because then she isn't as criticized for being different then her  
>sisters.<p>

Likes: Horses, fried chicken 'n potatoes, whiskey, running, UK (who says you  
>can't have favourites?), never giving up, Japanese culture, cosplay,<br>anime/manga, hanging out with guys instead of girls

Hates: Being called a hick, made fun of for being a tomboy, careless-ness,  
>quitters, getting stuck with girls, idiots<p>

Friends: Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, Tennessee

Frienemies: Virgina, Maryland, Pennsylvania, North Carolina, Britain

Enemies: Anyone who gets on her nerves...constantly

Relationships(?): Has a bit of a thing with Japan

Other: Celebrates many Japanese festivals, is fluent in Japanese & may  
>randomly start a converstation with herself in it. Is also fluent in German &amp;<br>celebrates Oktoberfest.


	5. Notification 4: Virginia

_Virginia is now taken._

Personification (of): Virginia

Human Name: Thomas Bielschmidt Jones

Age: Physical- 19, Actual- 407

Birthday: May 14

Gender: Male

Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Bob McDonnell/ America

Personality: Like Germany, gruff and forbidding.

Bio: He will silently watch events unfold, taking action only when he can sit no longer.

Accent(?): None, but occasionally uses German words in everday speech.

Appearance: Tall, with white hair, blue eyes, and dresses formally.

Likes: Organization, old Confederate generals (esp. Stonewall Jackson, Jeb Stuart, and Robert E Lee), Silence

Hates: Idiots, people who interrupt his work, France

Friends: Germany, Prussia

Frienemies: America, most states

Enemies: France, England

Relationships (?): None

Other: Speaks fluent German


	6. Notification 5: The Republic Of Ireland

_The Republic Of Ireland is now taken._

Personification (of): The Republic of Ireland

Human Name: Sean O'Malley

Age: Physical- 24, Actual- Unknown (ancient)

Birthday: April 24

Gender: Male

Boss/Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Enda Kenny/ Hibernia & Gaelica/ None

Personality: Sarcastic and unsociable, except to close friends. If you can beat him in a fight and you don't finish him off, he'lll owe you a debt of honor, and be your staunch protector, for the rest of his life- whether he likes it or not.

Bio: He's a fighter, and his challenges are to the death. To live, you must win and spare him. However, he does not issue challenges unless he feels his honor is being challenged

Accent(?): Oh boy. Drops the 'g' in 'ing,' says 'ye' and me' instead of 'you' and 'my', says 'bleddy' and 'bleedin', says 'Oi' instead of 'I'and 'about' instead of 'around', and his F-bomb is 'feckin'. I think you can get the idea.

Appearance: Tall and thin, with dark blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Usually scowls and never smiles around other people.

Likes: The IRA, Michael Collins, freedom, guns, explosives, and drinking, and the Catholic Church.

Hates: People who make fun of his accent and drinking habit, all things English, Protestants, people who don't know who Michael Collins was.

Friends: None, except maybe Scotland

Frienemies: America, Germany, Austrai, and Hungary.

Enemies: England, Northern Ireland

Relationships (?): None, but has slight crush on Hungary. He'd never say it, though.

Other: If you screw with him, he will mess you up Speaks fluent Irish Gaelic Frequently talks about Michael Collins (Ol' Mick) and uses him as the paragon of goodness for everything.


End file.
